There are work machines having an operator station configurable to provide an enclosed space for an operator of the work machine. Inside the operator station, an operator controls the work machine. To maximize the comfort of the operator, the operator station may be heated, cooled, and ventilated. To accomplish this, the operator station may draw air from outside the operator station through a fresh air filter into the operator station.
Fresh air filters may be serviced from time to time (e.g., weekly) to optimize their performance characteristics. Servicing a fresh air filter may include, for example, cleaning or replacing the fresh air filter.